Contact PD/PI: FIRESTEIN, GARY S Inst-Career-Dev-001 (012) INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE (KL2) PROJECT ABSTRACT The UCSD Clinical and Translational Research Institute (CTRI) CTSA hub is located at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). This regional center contains three universities (UCSD, San Diego State University and UC Riverside), biomedical research institutes (Salk Institute, BIOCOM, Sanford-Burnham Institute, J. Craig Venter Institute and La Jolla Institute of Immunology), 4 academic hospitals (VA San Diego Medical Center, Rady Children's Hospital, Eisenhower Medical Center and El Centro Medical Center) and community partners (San Diego Blood Bank, San Diego County, Community Health Network). The CTSA program currently encompasses 3 health sciences professional schools (Medicine, Pharmacy and Engineering) and new collaborations with the School of Public Health, School of Nursing and Jacobs School of Management. The Education unit has expanded the Master's programs in Clinical Research Enhancement through Supplemental Training (CREST) Master's in Applied Science to include a Master's in Drug Development, Translational Science Certificate, and new curricula and innovative modules for the CREST- MAS program. The overall program goals are to: 1) Develop customized scientific training for a heterogeneous workforce that creates a pipeline of collaborators and leaders in team science; 2) Improve mentoring and career development training for KL2 scholars and early-career faculty, focusing on skills relevant to research career success; and 3) Reduce barriers to team science and heterogeneity in clinical and translational research careers. The CTRI Mentored Career Development Program (KL2) has supported early-career investigators seeking careers in clinical and translational research since its inception in 2010. The CTRI KL2 program will provide a mentored research experience for junior faculty that ensures a heterogeneous future workforce with the requisite skills for outstanding multi-disciplinary research in human health. Mini-sabbaticals, bootcamps, grant writing workshops and seminar series will offer experiential training to enhance the scholars' research programs. A Mentoring Core will train mentors in effective methods to engage scholar mentees in addition to scholar training to become mentors for the next generation of researchers. Outcomes and tracking will use new informatics tools to determine the impact of the curriculum on long-term research productivity. Page 642 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: FIRESTEIN, GARY S Inst-Career-Dev-001 (012) INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE (KL2) BIBLIOGRAPHY & REFERNCES CITED 1. Schneider M, Guerrero L, Jones LB, Tong G, Ireland C, Dumbauld J, Rainwater J. Developing the Translational Research Workforce: A pilot study of common metrics for evaluating the clinical and translational award KL2 program. Clin Transl Sci. 2015;8(6):662-7. PMCID: PMC4703562 2. Carlin AF, Vizcarra EA, Branche E, Viramontes KM, Suarez-Amaran L, Ley K, Heinz S, Benner C, Shresta S, Glass CK. Deconvolution of pro- and antiviral genomic responses in Zika virus-infected and bystander macrophages. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 2018;115(39):E9172-81. PMCID: PMC6166801 3. Pololi L, Cooper LA, Carr P. Race, disadvantage and faculty experiences in academic medicine. J Gen Intern Med. 2010;25(12):1363-9. PMCID: PMC2988158 4. Wingard DL, Garman KA, Reznik V. Facilitating faculty success: Outcomes and cost benefit of the UCSD National Center of Leadership in Academic Medicine. Acad Med. 2004;79(10Suppl):S9-11. PMID: 15383376 5. Depp CA, Howland A, Dumbauld J, Fontanesi J, Firestein D, Firestein GS. Development of a game-based learning tool for applied team science communication in a virtual clinical trial. J Clin Transl Sci. 2018;2(3):169- 72. PMCID: PMC6199551 6. Pfund C, Spencer KC, Asquith P, House SC, Miller S, Sorkness CA. Building national capacity for research mentor training: an evidence-based approach to training the trainers. CBE Life Sci Educ. 2015;14(2):14:ar24. PMCID: PMC4477740 7. Tringale K, Marshall D, Mackey TK, Connor M, Murphy JD, Hattangadi-Gluth JA. Types and distribution of payments from industry to physicians in 2015. JAMA. 2017;317(17):1774-84. PMCID: PMC5470350 8. Vogel AL, Hall KL, Fiore SM, Klein JT, Bennett LM, Gadlin H, Stokols D, et al. The Team Science Toolkit: enhancing research collaboration through online knowledge sharing. Am J Prev Med. 2013;45(6):787-9. PMID: 24237924 9. Servoss J, Chang C, Fay J, Lota KS, Mashour GA, Ward KR. fastPACE Train-the-Trainer: A scalable new educational program to accelerate training in biomedical innovation, entrepreneurship, and commercialization. J Clin Transl Sci. 2017;1(5):271-7. PMCID: PMC5915817 10. Zhou W, Debnath A, Jennings G, Hahn HJ, Vanderloop BH, Chaudhuri M, Nes WD, Podust LM. Enzymatic chokepoints and synergistic drug targets in the sterol biosynthesis pathway of Naegleria fowleri. PLoS Pathog. 2018;14(9):e1007245. PMCID: PMC6136796 11. Wingard D, Trejo J, Gudea M, Goodman S, Reznik V. Faculty equity, diversity, culture and climate change in academic medicine: A longitudinal study. J Natl Med Assoc. 2018; Epub ahead of print. doi: 10.1016/j.jnma.2018.05.004. PMID: 30129483 12. Ginther DK, Kahn S, Schaffer WT. Gender, race/ethnicity, and National Institutes of Health R01 research awards: Is there evidence of a double blind for women of color? Acad Med. 2016;91(8):1098-107. PMCID: PMC4965301 Page 643 References Cited